The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet.
In conventional image forming apparatuses, a toner image is formed on a photoreceptor drum by a developing device and then transferred onto a sheet at a transfer section. The image forming apparatus further includes a fixing section, and the sheet having the toner image transferred thereon is subjected to a fixing treatment at the fixing section and then discharged.
Conventionally, there is known a technique for producing a cooling airflow in a body of an image forming apparatus. The air flows into the apparatus body through an intake port that communicates with a hold portion on a front cover.